As It Was,As It Is
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Will the flame of love burn out with a mind-blowing truth? One-shot.


The pacific ocean stretched vast and endless that met partway with a blazened skyscape,as though thousands of phoenix flew on overhead and left their burning trails so they would not be forgotten by anyone.

Two young people walked across the lucid surf that slid up just right under their feet and formed a thin carpet against the soaked sand.All time seemed to be lost to the ripples of tide that came skimming by.

"Nice,huh?"A part-Chinese teen turned to his blonde paramour."It's seems like forever since we were last here.I'd almost forgotten how it felt to use these things."He held his wrist up that dangled a lilac charm.

"They're very nice."she agreed and held her own up so that it could eclipse the falling orange sun."I can see why we liked dream dating."

"_Liked_,Rose?"Jake laughed mischievously."I thought you _loved_ it."

"That too."

As they continued walking along,he slipped his fingers through hers and they held hands at a leisurely distance.Imaginary seagulls cried as they circled around the flame licked sky and made for a dreamy state.

"Tell me how you felt seeing me again,"Rose requested casually.It had only been the previous night since they had battked the Dark Dragon.

"Awesome.It was the greatest feeling in the world seeing you show."

She turned to look over at him.In the waning sunset half of his face was covered by shadow and it seemed to Rose that he was keeping half of his heart hidden from her,she sighed and tried to inquire Jake further.

"Honestly,how did it make you feel?"

"Honestly?"his voice hit a note of guilitiness and he turned to her with such geninueness it made Rose hold her breath."I didn't think that it was going to happen.I mean,I knew that you didin't believe me and so..."

"So,you thought I wouldn't come to help you."She finished for him.

"But you did."Jake reached over and touched her cheek,making her look into the depths of his eyes."And I won't ever doubt you again."

Rose opened her mouth to say something when he moved in to give her a breath mingling kiss.The heat pierced through a cold spell that had broken out in her and a sense of comfort enveloped Rose as they came into each other's arms,his strong enough to shield her from any harm that came their way.But,not strong enough to shield a great truth.

"Jake,"She looked into his eyes again,her voice a wavering whisper. Those eyes she had looked into that very first day they had bumped into one another,those dark brown eyes which she loved gazing into.

"Yes?"The warm look he gave Rose took on some concern.

"I love you."

Jake smiled and gave her cheek a stroke."I love you too."

"But...not as long as you've loved me."

"Well,I fell in love with you the day I met you."He confessed.

"No,I mean..."Rose clutched both his arms for support and sent him a look she knew would drill into his soul."I don't remember you,not as far back as you know me.I only remember you from _this_ one lifetime."

The expression on his face was nearly covered by the disppearing sun and yet Jake remained speechless.She swallowed and tried continung.

"I-I wanted to tell you earlier.When you came to my apartment I still didn't believe you.But after I had gotten you escorted out by the police and after I had found that picture...I remembered that mountaintop you asked me to come to,Victoria Peak.You had needed someone's help."

"No."Jake's voice was barely there.

"I remembered how you had explained that I had once told you in my old life that my Huntsclan skills came naturally and I guess they stuck .I can't remember you,Jake.And yet,I feel like I have always known you."

By now the sun was a crimson sphere in a black sea,blanketing the rest of the world in a large but delicate darkness.The atmosphere suddenly felt so fragile that any more words said would shatter their entire world.

Rose reached her hand out,anticipating to touch Jake's cheek as he had hers earlier in an affectionate gesture.She felt him take a step back at her approach and immediately she knew that he completely understood.

He was now seeing things as they were and not as they had been.

"I'm sorry."Rose started to tug the dreamcharm off her wrist,she had the charm down to her hand when Jake caught it in his own.At that moment there were no need for words as Jake clasped her hands inside his own.

The acceptance and love he showed were enough.

The End.


End file.
